


The Cabin

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Vacation, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: Nick and Zak go on a snowy cabin getaway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What follows is complete fluff.

“It’s fucking freezing in here.” Zak grouched, padding his way down the stairs.   
Nick grinned as he took in the sight. Zak was covered head to toe, sweat pants tucked into his wool socks, hood pulled over his head.  
“Did you mess with the thermostat again?” Zak asked, making his way toward the wall monitor. “You did!” he said, shooting an exasperated look in Nick’s direction. “Sixty nine degrees? Are you insane?”  
“You were the one who suggested the snowy cabin getaway!” Nick chuckled. “Just trying to give you an authentic experience.”  
Zak rolled his eyes, pushing the temperature button frantically.   
“Hey, easy…” Nick said. “It’s gonna be a sauna in here.” He hopped off the couch, making his way to Zak. “Eighty five?! Babe…”  
He shook his head, clicking the button down.   
“Nick, I’m so cold.” Zak protested.   
“Well, that’s what _I’m_ here for.” Nick smirked. “I wanna cuddle up with you on the couch.”  
“Fine, let’s cuddle.” Zak said. “I’m not gonna argue with that. But it doesn’t have to feel like the arctic!”   
He moved to turn the thermostat back down, but Nick caught his hand, pulling him toward the couch.  
“Come on, get in.” The younger man said, sitting back on the couch and pulling back the throw blanket.   
Zak exhaled, defeated. He crawled onto the couch, letting the younger man pull him in as he threw the throw blanket over them.   
“See? Now isn’t that better?” Nick asked.   
“Yeah.” Zak admitted, nestling into Nick. “But it would be nice to not have to wear _everything_ in my suitcase.”   
“It’s not _that_ cold.” Nick chuckled. “Besides, you look cute.”  
“Not that cold?! Feel my nose, babe.”  
Nick leaned in, kissing the tip of Zak’s nose. It was red and cold against his lips.   
“Feels good to me.” Nick said with a grin before going back in for another quick kiss.  
Zak smiled softly, feeling chills spread over his skin at the warmth of Nick’s breath across his face.  
“Whatever…” Zak said with a grin. “You forget I’m a Las Vegas guy now. I’m not used to this weather anymore.”  
“And what am I?” Nick asked curiously. “I’ve been living there almost as long as you.”  
“You’re a purebred New Englander and you know it. Snow is in your bones.” Zak said, cuddling in closer. “Or should I say your ‘bawdy’”.  
“My accent is _not_ that thick.” Nick laughed.   
“Are you kidding me?” Zak taunted. “Bawdy…Lawkdown...”   
“Whatever, babe.” Nick laughed. “Have you ever heard yourself say ‘mercury’? Meeurcury.”   
“Shut up.” Zak chuckled. “I still can’t believe you let me say it that way for an entire episode.”  
“I tried to correct you! But then it was so cute, I didn’t care.”   
“I sounded like an idiot.” Zak whined.  
“An adorable idiot.” Nick smirked, leaning in to press his lips to Zak’s. “ _My_ idiot.”  
“Okay, you know it’s not cute when you call me an idiot, right?” Zak said, pulling back from the kiss.  
“It is when I do it lovingly.” Nick grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Zak’s nose. “Would you look at that? Warm and toasty.” he smiled.   
“It is pretty cozy under this blanket.” Zak admitted.   
“See, I told you.” Nick said. “This is the the cabin getaway I envisioned. Snow falling outside, fireplace crackling away, you and me cuddled up, warm and toasty.   
“It’s pretty great.” Zak agreed. “As long as we stay under the blanket.”   
“Fine by me.” Nick said, pulling Zak in tight. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”  
“Mmm...yeah.” Zak said. “It feels like forever since we’ve had time to watch a movie.”  
“One of the many joys of vacation, babe.” Nick grinned.  
“I’m so glad you talked me into this.” Zak said. “I am seriously so relaxed right now. And the best part of all is that there isn’t any cell service. No emails or calls or texts…”   
“I know.” Nick grinned. “Your nose isn’t stuck to your phone all day tweeting and snapping.”  
Zak shot Nick a disapproving look but he had to admit the younger man was right.   
“So, what do you wanna watch?” Zak asked.   
“I’m in the mood for a horror movie.” Nick said.   
“Of course you are.” Zak chuckled. “So much for leaving work at work.”  
“We can watch something different.” Nick offered. “What are you in the mood for?”  
“Honestly...a horror movie.” Zak laughed.   
“I knew it!” Nick grinned. “What about _Insidious_?”  
“Hmm...that’s a good one.” Zak debated. “What about something a little older?”  
“ _Amityville_?” Nick suggested. “The original, obviously.”   
“What about _The Others_?” Zak said, eyes lighting up.   
Nick smiled. Zak always suggested that movie, but he didn’t mind. It was a good one and he knew it well enough to scare Zak at all the right moments.   
“Yeah, okay.” Nick said. “Go put it in.”  
“What? Why me?” Zak whined.   
“You picked it. Besides, you’re closer to the TV.” Nick reasoned.   
“But it’s so warm under here.” Zak practically pouted.   
“Fine.” Nick agreed. He knew he’d be the one that ended up doing it, but he couldn’t resist giving Zak a hard time. He pressed a quick kiss to Zak’s lips before crawling over him to make his way toward the TV.   
“While you’re up…” Zak smirked.   
Nick turned, raising his eyebrows expectantly.  
“Popcorn?” Zak asked sweetly.   
“Fine…” Nick said, unable to resist. “Anything else I can get you while I’m up?” he added sarcastically.  
“Something bubbly to wash it down with would be great.”   
“You’re impossible.” Nick chuckled.   
“Love you!” Zak called as Nick made his way toward the kitchen. 

Nick smiled as he watched Zak watch the movie. The firelight flickered across his face as he stared, wide-eyed at the screen. The bowl of popcorn sat on the floor in front of the couch, and every few seconds he reached down, grabbing another handful and bringing it to his mouth. Nick could feel the crunching against his chest as Zak made his way through the bowl.   
“Want some popcorn?” he asked, mouth full.   
“Sure.” Nick said, opening his mouth expectantly. He was too comfortable to move and Zak’s body had him pinned to the couch.   
Zak chuckled, reaching down to grab a manageable handful before bringing it to Nick’s mouth.   
“Mmm…” Nick mumbled. “I might have gone overboard on the butter.”  
“I like it.” Zak said, stuffing another handful in his mouth. “Oh, wait. Shh...this is my favorite part.” Zak said, turning his attention back to the screen. “Don’t you dare scare me this time.” he warned.   
“I won’t, I won’t.” Nick said, even though he’d been planning to do just that.   
“Oh my God!” Zak said, turning to bury his face in Nick’s chest. “She’s so fucking creepy.”  
“I _am_ your daughter.” Nick said, mimicking the movie in a bad English accent.   
“Ugh…Don’t do that!” Zak said. “Freaks me out.”   
“I’m gonna do that tonight right when you’re about to fall asleep.”  
“No, you’re not.” Zak said seriously. “Not if you plan on getting any ever again.”   
Nick couldn’t help but chuckle at Zak’s tone.   
“You wouldn’t last a day.” he teased.   
“I would too.” Zak said. “You’d be surprised how long I could go without it. Especially with how cold it is in here.”  
Nick chuckled again.   
“You still that cold, babe?” he asked, pulling the older man in closer.   
“Not right now, but let’s just say I’m in no hurry to take off any of my clothes.”  
“Well, then I better go turn that thermostat up.” Nick grinned.   
“Later.” Zak said, cuddling close. “I’m too comfortable right now.”   
They settled into silence as they turned their attention back to the movie and soon Zak resumed his crunching.   
“Do you think this place is haunted? Zak asked after a quiet moment.   
“I don’t know…” Nick said. “I didn’t see anything about it in the reviews.”  
“I hope not.” Zak said. “I’m not in the mood for that right now.”  
“I guess we’ll find out tonight.” Nick chuckled.   
“Yeah, I guess so.” Zak agreed, grabbing for another handful of popcorn. “Do you ever stop and wonder if maybe we’re the ghosts? Like maybe all this time we’ve been searching for an explanation for the paranormal but it was us all along?”  
“You’ve watched this movie too many times.” Nick chuckled.   
“No, I’m serious.” Zak said. “What if all this time, we think we’re collecting this evidence of life after death, but we’re just getting glimpses of the living existing around us?”  
“It’s definitely a possibility.” Nick nodded. “I don’t think we’ll ever know for sure. All I know is, we’re definitely collecting evidence of _something_ that exists outside of our world.”  
“It makes my head spin sometimes.” Zak said.   
“Me too.” Nick agreed. “But I gotta tell you, if this right here is what it feels like to be a ghost, I’m not complaining.”   
Zak smiled, pressing a kiss into Nick’s neck before settling back in.   
“Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO. MUCH. FLUFF. And I'm not sorry. I'm only sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet as much as I did!


End file.
